USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)
The [[USS Enterprise|'USS ''Enterprise]] (NCC-1701-D)' was a Federation starship, [[Galaxy class|''Galaxy class]]. The fifth Federation starship to bear the name, it served 2364-2371 as the flagship of Starfleet. She was destroyed in the year 2371 after an emergency landing on the planet Veridian III following combat with a Klingon Bird-of-Prey. Casualties from the crash were light. Crew :see also USS Enterprise-D personnel. *Commanding officer: **Captain Jean-Luc Picard (2364-2371) **Captain(*) William T. Riker (2367) **Captain Edward Jellico (2369) **Admiral William T. Riker (2408), Alternate timeline) *First officer: **Commander William T. Riker (2364-2371) **Commander Kurn (2365) **Commander Quentin Stone (2366) **Commander Elizabeth Shelby (2367) **Lieutenant Commander Data (briefly in 2369) *Second officer/operations officer: Lieutenant Commander Data (2364-2371) *Chief Engineer: **Lieutenant Commander Sarah MacDougal (2364) **Lieutenant Commander Argyle (2364) **Lieutenant Logan (2364) **Lieutenant Commander Leland T. Lynch (2364) **Lieutenant Commander Geordi LaForge (2365-2371) *Tactical officer/chief of security: **Lieutenant Tasha Yar (2364, KIA (2364-2366, alternate timeline)) **Lieutenant Commander Worf (2364-2371) *flight controller: **Ensign Wesley Crusher (2364-2367) **Ensign Ro Laren (2368-2369) **Ensign Sariel Rager (2368-2370) *Chief medical officer **Commander Beverly Crusher (2364, 2366-2371) **Commander Katherine Pulaski (2365) *Counselor: Commander Deanna Troi (2364-2371) *Transporter Chief: Miles O'Brien (2364-2369) (*)Temporary field promotion during the Borg attack of 2366-2367. Picard with Tasha Yar approaching the newly completely ''USS Enterprise-D]] Construction The Enterprise was built in the Sol system at the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards in orbit over Mars, the vessels warp drive was designed by Dr Leah Brahms with Commander Orfil Quinteros supervising the overall construction. Whilst under construction the starships warp nacelle was the site of multiple murders which were not discovered until 2370. (TNG episodes: Booby Trap, 11001001, Galaxy's Child and Eye of the Beholder) The Enterprise transferred to Earth Station McKinley for final systems completion and shakedown, there on stardate 41153.7 Captain Jean-Luc Picard took command of the ship at the order of Rear Admiral Norah Satie (TNG episode: All Good Things...). Service History 2364 Following her launch, the Enterprise proceeded via Starbase 52 to Farpoint Station to pick up the rest of the crew. En-route, the omnipotent being Q made first contact with the vessel and challenged the crew the prove there worthiness in being so deep into space by solving the mystery of Farpoint, the crew succeeded in discovering the station was in fact an alien lifeform which they promptly freed (TNG episode: Encounter at Farpoint and novel Reunion). Following the Farpoint incident the Enterprise embarked on it's mission to explore strange new worlds and seek out new life and new civilisations. During it's first year the Enterprise was transported a billion light years from the Milky Way Galaxy by an alien known as The Traveler (TNG episode: Where No One Has Gone Before). Later that year the Enterprise made official first contact with the Ferengi and was hijacked by a group of Bynars who took the starship to there homeworld to use the starship’s large computer core to backup their planetary computer. (TNG episodes: The Last Outpost and 11001001) hits the Enterprise-D]] On stardate 41590.8 the Enterprise visited Tigan, under the invitation of Chancellor Lomac, unfortunately Lomac was knocked from power shortly after the Enterprise arrived and the new administration was less happy to have the Federation visit the planet so fired a gravimetric pulse at the Enterprise. The pulse generated a gravimetric wave which pushed the Enterprise across the galaxy at high velocities. The Enterprise was only able to break free and return to Tigan to rescue its away team by using the slingshot effect to jump back in time and re-enter orbit before they could be fired on. (TNG comic: History Lesson) Before the end of the year the Enterprise returned to Earth to thwart an alien conspiracy to take control of Starfleet HQ (TNG episode: Conspiracy). Following this successful mission the Enterprise made it's way to the Romulan Neutral Zone to investigate the destruction of several Federation outposts, initially their destruction was assumed to be the work of the Romulans however after making contact with the Romulans for the first time in 53 years they discovered both sides installations had been attacked. These incidents were later found to be the work of the Borg (TNG episodes: The Neutral Zone and Q Who? and comic: Operation: Assimilation) 2365 The Enterprise transported Ambassador Fenton Lewis to the planet, Lorca, to stop a Ferengi takeover of the planet. An away team led by Captain Picard was lost, and a second one, led by Commander Riker, was sent down to the planet. Lieutenant Geordi La Forge was placed in command of the Enterprise. Both away teams were successful in their missions and the Ferengi left the planet. (''TNG'' novel: Masks). Also in this year the Enterprise with the [[USS Yamato (NCC-71807)|USS Yamato]] discovered the Iconian homeworld and destroyed an Iconian Gateway - to prevent the technology falling into the hands of the Romulans (TNG episode: Contagion). However by far the most notable event of the year was offical first contact with the Borg, courtesy of Q (TNG episode: Q Who?). 2366 Towards the end of the year the Borg returned to Federation space and the Enterprise was dispatched to try and hold of their vessel whilst Starfleet mustered it's forces at Wolf 359. In an apparent stroke of fortune the Borg seemed entirely interested in pursuing the Enterprise so that they might achieve their goal of assimilating Captain Picard. For some time the Enterprise was able to hide from the Borg in the Paulson Nebula however the Borg eventually drove the ship out using Magnetometric guided charges. Soon after the Borg succeeded in capturing Picard and assimilating him, giving him the designation Locutus. The crew of the Enterprise attempted to stop the Borg by modifying there starships deflector dish to fire a high energy pulse, unfortunately Picard was aware of this plan and the Borg had already adapted. As the Enterprise fell behind the Cube, endowed with Picard's knowledge proceeded to Earth, easily defeating the fleet of forty Starfleet vessels awaiting them. The Enterprise was eventually able to catch up with the Cube and rescue Picard using his link to the collective to destroy the Cube. (TNG episode: The Best of Both Worlds) 2367 ]] Following the battles with the Borg the Enterprise returned to Earth Station McKinley for refit and repairs whilst the crew took some much deserved shore leave (TNG episode: Family). On stardate 44429.6, following a brief engagement with the Cardassian ship Trager the Enterprise worked with the Gul of that ship; Akellen Macet to track down a rogue Federation starship the [[USS Phoenix (NCC-65420)|USS Pheonix]] which had been attacking Cardassian vessels (TNG episode: The Wounded). Later that year on stardate 44614.6 whilst Dr Leah Brahms visited the ship, the Enterprise became the temporary adopted mother of a space-borne lifeform (TNG episode: Galaxy's Child). Towards the end of the year the Enterprise led an armada of ships to create a tachyon detection grid to prevent cloaked Romulan ships delivering supplies to factions in the Klingon civil war (TNG episode: Redemption) 2368 On stardate 45156.1 the Enterprise collided with a quantum filament resulting in severe damage and a loss of all power, fortunately the crew were able to restore power before antimatter containment was lost - which would have destroyed the ship (TNG episode: Disaster). On stardate 45208.2 the crew of the Enterprise fell victim to a Ktarian mind controlling game and almost handed the ship other to Ktarian control, fortunately through the efforts of Lieutenant Commander Data, Ensign Robin Lefler and Wesley Crusher the Ktarian plan was thwarted (TNG episode: The Game). On stardate 45494.2 the Satarrans also attempted to take control of the Enterprise with somewhat more success, using the Enterprise to destroy a Lysian destroyer before the crew of the Enterprise, whom the Satarran agent on board had induced a state of amnesia in, regained their memories and retook control of the ship (TNG episode: Conundrum). Towards the end of the year on stardate 45959.1 the Enterprise once more returned to Earth, to investigate the discovery of a duplicate head of Lieutenant Commander Data (TNG episode: Time's Arrow). ]] 2369 On stardate 46125.3 the Enterprise tracked a distress call from the [[USS Jenolan (NCC-2010)|USS Jenolan]], to find the crashed ship on the outside of a Dyson sphere, their the crew rescue Captain Montgomery Scott, suspended in the transporter beam for the previous 75 years (TNG episode: Relics). On stardate 46357.4, Edward Jellico temporarily took command of the Enterprise whilst Captain Picard conducted a covert mission to Celtris III (TNG episode: Chain of Command). On stardate 46379.1, the Enterprise delivered crew and a compliment of runabouts to the newly re-christened starbase Deep Space 9 (DS9 episode: Emissary). Later that year on stardate 46578.4 the Enterprise returned to DS9 (TNG episode: Birthright). On stardate 46682.4 the Enterprise travelled to Arkaria to undergo a Baryon sweep in the Remmler Array (TNG episode: Starship Mine). 2370 in front of the IRW Terix]] On stardate 47457.1, the Enterprise was sent to the Devolin system to try and recovered the wreckage of the [[USS Pegasus (NCC-53847)|USS Pegasus]] before the Romulans succeed in achieving the same goal. Racing against the [[IRW Terix|IRW Terix]] the Enterprise located the Pegasus but was forced to use an illegal prototype interphasic cloaking device the Pegasus had been the test bed for to escape an asteroid the Enterprise had been trapped in. (TNG episode: The Pegasus) 2371 On stardate 48650.1 the Enterprise-D met its end during a confrontation with a Klingon Bird-of-Prey under command of the Duras sisters. The sisters had previously captured Geordi La Forge and whilst under their captivity had Tolian Soran the scientist they were working with modify LaForge's VISOR to transmit a video stream to them. Upon his return to the Enterprise they used this data to locate the Enterprise's shield frequencies and adjusted their disruptor frequencies accordingly to fire through the Enterprise's shields. The damage they inflicted eventually caused a warp core breach, fortunately the crew managed to evacuate to the saucer section and separate before the stardrive exploded. The shock wave created by that explosion did however knock the saucer off course, causing it to crash land on the planet Veridian III below. Most of the crew survived but the Enterprise herself was unsalvageable and a small group of Starfleet vessels arrived shortly after to retrieve the Enterprise's crew. (TNG movie: Generations) Commander Riker later revisited the crash site to head up a team to dismantle the remains of the ship, in case the natives of Veridian IV ever discovered them. After a Romulan attack, Riker activated the saucer's auto-destruct sequence, leading to the ship's final destruction. While the blast totally obliterated the surrounding area, Riker decided that it would be less harmful for explorers from Veridian IV to find a huge crater rather than the remains of the Enterprise-D. (TOS novel: The Return) Much of the Enterprise-D's crew later transferred to the new Sovereign class [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]]. Mission Logs 2364 *''Encounter at Farpoint'' (TNG novelization) *''Double Helix: Infection'' (TNG novel) *''Ghost Ship'' (TNG novel) *''The Space Between: History Lesson'' (TNG comic) *''The Peacekeepers'' (TNG novel) *''Survivors'' (TNG novel) *''The Children of Hamlin'' (TNG novel) *''The Captains' Honor'' (TNG novel) 2365 *''Strike Zone'' (TNG novel) *''The Legacy of Eleanor Dain'' (TNG comic) *''Power Hungry'' (TNG novel) *''Many Splendors'' (Chapter 1) (SCE eBook) *''Metamorphosis'' (TNG novel) *''Masks'' (TNG novel) *''Many Splendors'' (Chapters 2-3) (SCE eBook) *''Enterprise Logs: The Captain and the King'' (TNG short story) *''Many Splendors'' (Chapter 4) (SCE eBook) *''A Call to Darkness'' (TNG novel) *''Many Splendors'' (Chapter 5) (SCE eBook) 2366 *''Strange New Worlds VII: Life's Work'' (TNG short story) *''A Rock and a Hard Place'' (TNG novel) *''Gulliver's Fugitives'' (TNG novel) *''Doomsday World'' (TNG novel) *''Many Splendors'' (Chapter 6) (SCE eBook) *''Strange New Worlds VII: Beginnings'' (TNG short story) *''Exiles'' (TNG novel) *''Many Splendors'' (Chapter 7) (SCE eBook) *''Q-in-Law'' (TNG novel) *''Fortune's Light'' (TNG novel) *''The Eyes of the Beholders'' (TNG novel) *''Boogeymen'' (TNG novel) *''Federation'' (TNG portions) (TNG/TOS novel) *''Strange New Worlds I: What Went Through Data's Mind 0.68 Seconds Before the Satellite Hit'' (TNG short story) *''Contamination'' (TNG novel) 2367 *''Many Splendors'' (Chapter 8) (SCE eBook) *''Strange New Worlds I: Civil Disobedience'' (TNG short story) *''Reunion'' (TNG novel) *''Spartacus'' (TNG novel) *''Perchance to Dream'' (TNG novel) *''Strange New Worlds I: See Spot Run'' (TNG short story) *''Strange New Worlds IV: Prodigal Son'' (TNG short story) *''Strange New Worlds IV: Flash Point'' (TNG short story) *''Dark Mirror'' (TNG novel) *''Vendetta'' (TNG novel) *''Strange New Worlds I: Of Cabbages and Kings'' (TNG short story) *''Strange New Worlds V: The Monkey Puzzle Box'' (TNG short story) *''Chains of Command'' (TNG novel) *''The Forgotten War'' (TNG novel) *''Imbalance'' (TNG novel) 2368 *''Strange New Worlds III: The Fourth Toast'' (TNG short story) *''The Badlands'', Book 1 (TNG portion) (TNG novella) *''Many Splendors'' (Chapters 9-10) (SCE eBook) *''Strange New Worlds V: Dementia in D Minor'' (TNG short story) *''Unification'' (TNG novelization) *''The Amazing Stories: Last Words'' (TNG short story) *''The Space Between: Captain's Pleasure'' (TNG comic) *''Strange New Worlds V: Kristin's Conundrum'' (TNG short story) *''Strange New Worlds V: Efflorescence'' (TNG short story) *''Imzadi'' (TNG novel) *''The Last Stand'' (TNG novel) *''War Drums'' (TNG novel) *''Nightshade'' (TNG novel) *''Strange New Worlds VII: Future Shock'' (TNG short story) *''Sins of Commission'' (TNG novel) *''The Devil's Heart'' (TNG novel) *''The Romulan Prize'' (TNG novel) *''Grounded'' (TNG novel) *''Strange New Worlds IV: The Promise'' (TNG short story) 2369 *''Strange New Worlds II: Calculated Risk'' (TNG short story) *''Relics'' (TNG novelization) *''The Amazing Stories: On the Scent of Trouble'' (TNG short story) *''A Fury Scorned'' (TNG novel) *''Debtor's Planet'' (TNG novel) *''Emissary'' (DS9 novelization) *''Guises of the Mind'' (TNG novel) *''No Limits: 'Q'uandary'' (NF short story) *''The Death of Princes'' (TNG novel) *''Double Helix: Red Sector'' (TNG novel) *''To Storm Heaven'' (TNG novel) *''The Romulan Stratagem'' (TNG novel) *''Foreign Foes'' (TNG novel) *''Requiem'' (TNG novel) *''Strange New Worlds V: The Farewell Gift'' (TNG short story) *''Descent'' (TNG novelization) 2370 *''Engines of Destiny'' (TNG novel) *''Blaze of Glory'' (TNG novel) *''Possession'' (TNG novel) *''Embrace the Wolf'' (TNG comic) *''Dyson Sphere'' (TNG novel) *''Infiltrator'' (TNG novel) *''Into the Nebula'' (TNG novel) *''The Amazing Stories: Life Itself is Reason Enough'' (TNG short stories) *''Q-Squared'' (TNG novel) *''Balance of Power'' (TNG novel) *''Dragon's Honor'' (TNG novel) *''Strange New Worlds III: Whatever You Do, Don't Read This Story'' (TNG short story) *''Strange New Worlds II: I Am Klingon'' (TNG short story) *''Strange New Worlds: The Naked Truth'' (TNG short story) *''Rogue Saucer'' (TNG novel) *''All Good Things...'' (TNG novelization) 2371 *''Intellivore'' (TNG novel) *''Strange New Worlds V: The Peacemakers'' (TNG short story) *''Day of Honor: Ancient Blood'' (TNG novel) *''Strange New Worlds III: A Q to Swear By'' (TNG short story) *''Crossover'' (TNG novel) *''Kahless'' (TNG novel) *''Strange New Worlds IV: Flight 19'' (TNG short story) *''Do Comets Dream?'' (TNG novel) *''Tooth and Claw'' (TNG novel) *''Perchance to Dream'' (TNG comic) *''Strange New Worlds 8: Morning Bells Are Ringing'' (TNG short story) *''The Captain's Table: Dujonian's Hoard'' (TNG novel) *''Strange New Worlds 8: Passages of Deceit'' (TNG short story) *''Invasion!: The Soldiers of Fear'' (TNG novel) *''Star Trek Generations'' (TNG novelization) *''Strange New Worlds VI: Tribble in Paradise'' (TNG short story) *''Strange New Worlds VII: Full Circle'' (TNG short story) *''Strange New Worlds VII: Solemn Duty'' (TNG short story) *''Strange New Worlds III: The Change of Seasons'' (TNG short story) Alternate Enterprise's In 2367, it was discovered that a Mirror Universe timeline existed in which the Terran Empire had survived into the 24th century. This timeline had it's own version of the Enterprise, the ISS Enterprise-D, with a registery of ICC-1701-D. In other versions of the Mirror Universe the Terran Empire had fallen by the mid 24th century, and the Enterprise did not have a counterpart vessel in those timelines. Dark Mirror and TOS novel Spectre). In an alternative future created by Q the Enterprise had undergone extensive refits including the addition of a third warp nacelle and several additional phaser cannons (TNG episode: All Good Things...). In another alternative timeline, following the disappearance of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)|USS Enterprise-C]], relations between the Federation and the Klingon Empire deteriorated into war. The Enterprise-D became the first Federation Galaxy class warship. In 2366 the Enterprise-C reappeared through a temporal rift and encountered the Enterprise-D. It soon became clear that the Enterprise-C's disappearance had lead to the creation of this timeline so the Enterprise-D laid down cover fire to protect the Enterprise-C from attacking K'vort class Bird-of-Prey as she returned. As the Enterprise-D was verging on destruction the Enterprise-C returned back in time with the addition of Tasha Yar of the Enterprise-D, this Tasha was soon taken captive by Romulans and became the mother of the half Romulan Sela. (TNG episodes: Yesterday's Enterprise and Redemption) Connections * Enterprise (NCC-01701-D), USS Enterprise (NCC-01701-D), USS